


The Last Chance

by violetnudewoman



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "How lucky Tetia is, huh? May she make good use of it".Delicious moments before Licht's wedding.
Relationships: Rhya/Licht
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	The Last Chance

**The Last Chance**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

The full and splendid moon invaded the intimacy of that small room, with its light bathing the pale bodies of two creatures that, at that moment, messed up between kisses, hugs and caresses in the softness of the bed. The calm night that lulled the sleep of the tired nobles was not enough to distract them. It was the last chance. They should make the most of it.

Licht was getting married on the next day. Perhaps ties to a human could finally bring a little peace to the elves - Rhya, as the best friend he is, approved the union.

_In parts._

"I hope she knows how to make love to you as well as I do," Rhya teased, brushing his lips over his friend's neck.

"H-Hey, don't say nonsense," Licht replied. "I am sure that Tetia will be a great wife."

Rhya just smiled. "Hm, really? Does she know how to do that?" He asked, closing his lips on the curve of Licht's neck, sucking hard. The elf leader arched his back.

"R-Rhya..."

"Or... That?", the other continued, running his lips down his best friend's chest and capturing a nipple in his mouth. Licht let out a contained groan.

The copy magic elf felt a nervous hand sink into his wild hair. Understanding his friend's silent plea, his lips left his nipples and discovered more sensitive parts: ribs, belly, navel - his tongue left a wet pattern around the spot. Licht's pale skin gleamed in the moonlight and the traces of saliva from Rhya's wet mouth.

"How lucky Tetia is, huh? May she make good use of it", Rhya teased again as he lowered the bottom of Licht's tunic, getting rid of his underwear quickly. He wasted no time, and soon took his best friend's semi-rigid cock in his mouth.

"Oh Rhya...! S-So good..."

"May she give you all the happiness you deserve, Licht", said the other, pausing the fellatio with an obscene noise. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and then positioned them at the elf's entrance, introducing the index finger gently.

Licht arched his back as he was invaded by his best friend's wet digit. He tried not to be scandalous - he just grunted and sighed, grabbing the bedsheets, feeling his heart almost tear through his chest because of that pre-wedding adrenaline.

The elf leader soon felt a second finger penetrate his insides. A small initial pain took over his senses, replaced soon after by the intense pleasure caused by Rhya's lips rising and falling on his aroused penis.

His fingers curved in a sharp spot that made Licht moan loudly. His thoughts, at that moment, turned away from Tetia, his future wife and hope for a prosperous future. The present was there, between his trembling legs, doing things he never imagined. He knew that Rhya was an audacious elf; but not to the point of disturbing the quiet of his room and messing up his mind with all that lust.

"Rhya! Something... Something is about to explode inside me... Ah! I-", he gasped, lifting himself by one elbow and gripping his friend's white hair tightly.

"That's right. Don't hold back, Licht. Let it explode..."

And Licht couldn't help himself. He let his body be possessed by a sensation as intense as the sacred Mana that blessed his race. Small jets of thick, clear liquid bathed the two elves' abdomen, hands and lips. Rhya lifted his sly lips from cock to Licht's face, taking his parted mouth with a vulgar kiss.

"I'm happy for you, Licht. I really hope she makes you happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me how this happened.
> 
> Again, sorry for my English.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
